The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera cordata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Cay Juwit09’.
‘Cay Juwit09’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July 2005 in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Sutera plant designated ‘BA05-93-1’. ‘BA05-93-1’ has smaller white flowers and shorter stems than ‘Cay Juwit09’.
The male parent of ‘Cay Juwit09’ was an unpatented, proprietary Sutera plant designated ‘BA04-10-1’ having a white flower color. ‘BA04-10-1’ has a less deep green foliage color and more compact plant habit than ‘Cay Juwit09’.
The resulting seeds were sown in October 2005, and ‘Cay Juwit09’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Cay Juwit09’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Cay Juwit09’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Cay Juwit09’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar were applied for with the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Cay Juwit09’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.